1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for packaging integrated circuits. Some embodiments of the present disclosure relate particularly to packaging techniques that protect integrated circuits (ICs) and open-cavity integrated circuit (IC) packages from potential sources of damage, such as the forces that are exerted on an IC package when an electronic device containing the IC package is dropped.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Packaging is a stage of integrated circuit manufacturing in which an integrated circuit (e.g., semiconductor die, die, semiconductor chip, integrated circuit chip, IC, IC chip, etc.) is fully or partially enclosed in a package. The package may protect components of the IC from potential sources of damage, such as heat, moisture, unsuitable physical contact, etc. Alternatively or additionally, the package may provide electrical contacts for connecting the components of the IC to other electronic devices.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to enclose only a portion of an IC within a package. For example, if an IC is designed to sense a characteristic, such as sound or pressure, of an environment outside the IC package, enclosing the IC's sensor component in a package may interfere with the sensor's ability to accurately sense characteristics of that environment. A microphone is just one example of an IC sensor that may perform better when the sensor is accessible to the environment outside an IC package.
In order to provide the benefits of packaging while making at least a portion of an IC (e.g., a sensor portion) accessible to the environment outside the IC package, an open-cavity package may be used. In an open-cavity package, components of the package may form an open cavity, through which portions of the IC remain accessible to the environment.